creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ullahshy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ullahshy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 00:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . Although I would recommend taking it to the writer's workshop first as the story could use a bit of work and revision before it is ready for this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please do not post duplicate pages that are already on the wiki Psychology Bone, additionally, do not copy/paste your story from Reddit 40+ times as it creates a lot of work to remove and correct coding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 11:57, June 23, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:46, June 24, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:29, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:08, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 14:51, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 13:11, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 22:18, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 14:57, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Notice Please be aware that the story you shared was deleted as this wiki no longer accepts posting stories written by other authors unless you have their permission (that you are able to back-up with a screencap, copy of an email, or other means of proving they allow for their story to be shared here) or their works are in the public domain and fit the criteria of being in the horror genre. We are enforcing this new rule to protect the rights of authors and to ensure there are no licensing conflicts. Please feel free to consult our site rules and message an admin if you have any questions. It's also worth noting that if you are the original author, the story also didn't meet our quality standards due to widespread capitalization, punctuation, awkward wording, and plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:21, February 18, 2020 (UTC)